This proposal requests funds for continuing support of the Clinical Research Center of the University of North Carolina School of Medicine. It points out: (1) the clinical research that has been accomplished in the Center in the years 1970-1977; (2) the importance of the Clinical Research Center to the University of North Carolina School of Medicine; and (3) the future plans for research in the Center.